


Drunk On Love

by DoesEmily



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Kuronazu, M/M, Post-Graduation, Riding, kuronazu is good ur just mean, this takes place 3 years after graduation so theyre older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEmily/pseuds/DoesEmily
Summary: In which Nazuna has gone drinking and Kuro has to deal with his shenanigans.





	Drunk On Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this bad bitch for 40 years, enjoy, my 4 fellow kuronazu shippers

This was quite the pinch that Kuro had gotten himself caught up into. Nazuna drunken and pulling him close, getting all touchy in the most definitely inappropriate places.

“Kuuuro-chiiin~ You look gewd~” Nazuna’s words were more jumbled up than usual, probably because he was all types of wasted right now.

“Can’t ya wait till we’re at least home, jeez.” Kuro complained and held Nazuna’s arm around his shoulders, while his other hand gripped the little bunny’s thin waist.

“Kyah! kuro-chin yew perv!” Nazuna blushed, but that too must be the effects of his drunken state as well.

“I’m just holding you so ya don’t fall. You’re hella drunk, y’know.”

“Hmm okey~ Ahaha~!” Nazuna laughed out loud, not at all minding the stares of the people in the streets, what a troublesome rabbit, Kuro thought.

“Jeez who would’ve thought you’re the type to get drunk like that.” Kuro smiled as he balanced the dizzy boy.

“Umyaa~ Kuuuwoo~ chiiiin~ give nii-chan a kiiiiss~!” The short boy clumsily leaned onto Kuro’s body with a cute kissy face, great. He’s horny too.

“Just how many drinks did ya have..” The muscular boy pushed away the latter, a little disgusted by the obvious reeking alcohol smell coming off Nazuna. While it wasn’t like him to drink so often, the times where he DID drink all resulted in disaster. Last he heard, a drunken Nazuna managed to accidentally break a whole bar table in half (with the help of his drunk oddball friends), he’s still not sure how they did that, so he decided to accompany Nazuna this one time to supervise him and drag him away from any trouble.

“Mwehehe~! I had a ton of dwinks~” Nazuna stumbled upon his steps. “Mmmm~ 5? 6? I dunnooo~”

“...T-That’s surely much for a little guy like ya..” Kuro was honestly frightened.

“Haaahn? Little?? I’ll showya who’s little!! *hic* Kuuuwooo-chiiiin!!” Nazuna hiccuped here and there, he doesn’t look like he’ll sober up anytime soon.

“Yeah yeah, just chill for now.” Kuro, fed up with Nazuna wobbling around like a newborn deer, lifts the tiny man off his feet and carries him in his stronghold. “Just take a quick nap, we’ll get home soon.”

“Hhhaaaah? What’s the big idea, kuroooo-“ Nazuna trails into a loud yawn mixed with a hiccup, he’s seriously beyond lush right now. “Nyaawww~”

“Does Nito ever remember the things he does when he gets drunk, anyways.” Kuro sighed to himself, it’s not a crime to let loose every once in a while, but Nazuna ought to control himself sometimes.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

“Get down for a sec, Nito.” Kuro places Nazuna on the ground next to their shared apartment’s door, as he shuffles through his pockets to find the door’s keys. “I’ll get ya something to warm up with too.” Unlocking the door, he pushes it open and lifts his buddy off the ground with a quick pull, the other wobbling right onto his chest. He leads the shorter boy to the bedroom and lays him there, giving him a warm smile. “Heh, you sure are wasted as hell.”

“...” Nazuna did not reply, he kept staring at his friend with those glowing ruby eyes of his. “Mm...Kuro-chin...”

“Yeah? Hold up, I’ll go get ya some tea, it ought to help you calm down and sleep.” Kuro rushes out to the kitchen nearby, leaving Nazuna lying on the bed flat and motionless.

“....dumb Kuro-chin...” Nazuna’s face was flushed red, he sobered up a tiny bit since earlier, but he could still feel the alcohol running in his system, it had his body feeling very oddly warm and needing of even more warmth. He missed the warmth of Kuro’s body when he was carrying him. Nazuna was too hot and bothered now, his clothes reeked of that strong alcoholic smell, he had to get them off, they were pretty sweaty too, probably gonna need to get washed a million times. Without second thought, Nazuna thwarts off his loose sweater without trouble, tossing it to the carpeted floor. The wind hit his naked chest with ease, it gave him the chills, but now he felt a little tight and sweaty down below. His mind didn’t allow him to think right before he found himself tossing his jeans and belt on the floor along his sweater from earlier, leaving him completely naked asides from his boxers.

“Nito, I’m back with your te- O-Oh.” Kuro stops in his tracks right as he enters the bedroom. He was holding what seems to be a tray of two cute rabbit themed cups of tea, steam still eluding out. He looks at Nazuna, almost fully naked, and looks back at the pile of clothes on the floor. “Well.. I guess I ought to take care of the laundry this time, you stay put.”

“Kuro-chin...”

“Hm?”

“Come.. kuro-chin..” Nazuna beckons. Almost as if upon instinct, Kuro immediately approaches the little bunny, placing the tray on the bedside. His eyes look a little hazy, and his face was still very red from all the drinking, his entire body was pretty warm as well.

“What’s wron-“

Without a warning, Nazuna pulls Kuro by the face right into a kiss, smashing his lips right onto his, ever so messily. Kuro was taken by surprise when Nazuna’s tongue overlapped on his lips, but Kuro rolled along with the moment and slightly opened his mouth to let Nazuna’s tongue explore. The shorter boy took that as a sign to pull Kuro completely into the bed with him, with the larger boy looming above him now. Their kissing went deeper and messier by the seconds, Nazuna tried to go daring and bit tightly onto the side of Kuro’s lip, to which the latter did not even flinch. Nazuna hummed into Kuro’s mouth, as he pulled him even closer by placing his arms around the latter’s neck. Making out with people wasn’t new to him, he was pretty sure be made out with some of his other drunk old highschool classmates. But something in particular about Kuro’s lips was different.. it felt much better, and softer too, even if this kiss was so messy to the point where his own saliva is dripping out the corner of his mouth. Nearly running out of breath, Kuro pulls away, separating the two boys nothing but a string of saliva. Nazuna whined a little when his warmth left him.

“Hahh.. Tell me next time ya decide to have a sudden make out session like that?” Kuro grumbled as he sat upright, it wasn’t like he didn’t mind it though, he’s used to it at this point.

“Kuro-chin.. you’re so warm..” Nazuna leaned onto Kuro’s big chest, his heart was pounding. “Please... I want you.. to make me feel warm...”

“Huh?? Oi, Nito, snap out of it!” Kuro noticed how Nazuna is fiddling with his trousers, at a place not very.... appropriate.

“Come on.. Kuro-chin... I’m so cold..” Nazuna’s eyes glowed with obvious lust, hand on Kuro’s crotch and the other on Kuro’s warm chest. “Do nii-chan a favor...”

“Ya really are still liquored up like this.” Kuro sounded defeated. He gave Nazuna a single pat of acceptance, might as well roll with him this night. “Just don’t come crying about any marks in the morning, kay?”

“Ehehe~ Good boy~” Nazuna gleed at that, and immediately gets to work. He ducks down to face Kuro’s crotch, he looks a little hard, not too hard though, Nazuna has to fix it for him. He uses his teeth to pull the zipper of Kuro’s pants down, noticing one more obstacle in the way. “Kuro-chiiin~ yer clothes are in the way!”

Of course they are, but that wasn’t a problem. Kuro takes a small breath before he tosses his shirt right off into the distance, revealing his manly chest and build. Wasting no more time, he does the same with his pants and boxers too, tossing them down. He notices that Nazuna as well decided to take off his own underwear, making a huge pile of clothes for a laundry fest later. Now that they were both naked, Kuro lays on the bed, slightly sitting upright so Nazuna could have an easier time with his work. Nazuna also goes to work hastily, approaching Kuro’s crotch once more.

“Ehehe.. hello little buddy~” Nazuna gently rubs Kuro’s dick, causing the taller boy to flinch slightly.

“Don’t talk to it, that’s weird.” Kuro scolds, embarrassed.

“It’s okaaaay~ Now be a good boy and let nii-chan do his work~” Wasting no time at all, Nazuna proceeds to rub Kuro’s dick at the head ever so teasingly slow. He wasn’t very hard yet, he won’t take Kuro by the mouth just yet, he’d rather have his meal be fully ready. Nazuna takes his rubs from the head to the base, completely taking him in hand, Kuro’s cock was VERY large, something that Nazuna was lucky to have the honor in seeing and touching. Nazuna’s own dick wasn’t as big and appealing as Kuro’s, but he makes up with his experience and skills. The more Nazuna rubs, the bigger and harder the other gets, perhaps it was time he stopped the teasing and got to serious business.

“Hnn..” Kuro groaned a bit when Nazuna leaned in to lick a stripe from head to base, he started to leave little kisses on the tip, mumbling some weird things as well, probably complimenting his dick, which was kind of weird to Kuro, but whatever, he’s starting to feel too good to care. After a few seconds of licking around like a puppy, Nazuna finally decides to take in Kuro’s aching cock, starting with a little bit of the head, earning himself a loud whimper from Kuro.

Nazuna hummed delightfully to himself, he knows exactly what gets Kuro worked up, he hadn’t been living with him for three years now for nothing, after all. Nazuna proceeded to take in more of Kuro’s large dick, slowly rolling his tongue along it and taking him in as much as he could. When he said Kuro’s dick was big, he meant BIG, he couldn’t even fit it entirely in his little mouth, that wasn’t a problem though, he began to pump the parts he couldn’t reach with his hand, while he slid up and down Kuro’s cock with his wet mouth, earning out some groans and pretty cute moans from his boyfriend. Nazuna gradually sped up his sucking speed, erupting some loud and lewd saliva noises that turned Kuro on even more, he was practically out of breathe from how good it feels. To add more pleasure to this moment, Nazuna used his other hands to softly fondle Kuro’s balls, and began to slightly hum and moan on his boyfriend’s dick, sending vibrations to his body. It was just too good, how was Nazuna this amazing at blowjobs, to make him feel so ecstatic..

“Hnnng.. ah..! N-Nito.. I’m gonna..” Kuro tried to warn about him coming soon, but got embarrassed by the pleasured noises he made along the sentence. Nazuna however, was fully aware, but he was much too infatuated with lust to care, his eyes were just filled with need, Kuro just HAD to touch him even more later.

As if upon queue, Kuro grabs Nazuna’s hair and pulls on it gently as his body shakes, he was so close. “Mmhh.. N-Nito!!” And with that final scream, he shot his load right into Nazuna’s mouth, to which the latter refused to leave.

“Mmmmmhhh~!!” Nazuna slightly chokes on all the cum, some of which were leaking right out of his mouth. He held still as he gave Kuro the chance to let it all out, and stayed in place for a moment. “...hmmnnnm..”

“Haah... haah... N-Nito..?” Kuro lets go of Nazuna’s hair and slowly pushes him off his now limp dick. That was one hell of a view, his entire face was covered in white with cum, frankly hot but probably not too comfortable. “I’ll hand ya some tissues, hold up.”

“..*gulp*... haa~ thank you for the meal~!” Nazuna nonchalantly swallows the seed that Kuro let unto him, as if it were lunch or something.

“First of all, disgusting, if you were hungry then ya could have told me.” Kuro leans over to the bed side to grab a handful of tissues, then leans back in to Nazuna to clean the rest of the cum on his face. “Second of all, if we’re gonna keep going, can we shower after we’re done?”

“Too early, Kuro-chiiin~!” Nazuna pouts as Kuro wipes his cheek from any filth left. “We didn’t even get to main part!”

“Yeah yeah, I just know you’ll fall asleep right after we do this, but I won’t let ya go to sleep in this state without a shower.” Kuro tosses the cum stained tissues into the small pink trash can next to the bed side table.

“Kayyy~♡” Nazuna giggles drunkly, guess he’s still high. “Lemme get the lube~ wanna lube up nii-chan? Or should nii-chan lube himself and do a little show~?”

“Do what ya want, Nito.” Honestly, Kuro wants to see Nazuna put on a show, but there’s no way he’d tell him that upright like that. “Oh yeah, might wanna grab the condoms too.”

“Ehh~? Does Kuro-chin not want my child~?” Nazuna teases.

“What are ya even on about, geez, don’t ya always yell at me when I compare you to a girl?” Kuro adjusts his seating and begins to slightly touch himself so it can raise again.

“Hey, watch it!” Nazuna scolds. “Umyaa! I won’t let ya treat me like a lil’ girl!”

The blonde boy jumps off the bed to check the drawer at the bed side, in there was a mess of things, from loose change money, some keys, packs of condoms, two bottles of lube, and a cute photo of Nazuna and Kuro when they first moved in together. The blonde grabs the half filled bottle of lube, and a condom package.

“Got it~ here ya gooo~” Nazuna wobbles onto bed once more, handing Kuro the condom and bottle of lube. “Here here! Pour some on my hands, I’ll get ready for youuu~♡”

Kuro nods with a smile, popping off the cap of the bottle as he pours a generous amount on Nazuna’s small hand. Before he pours some on his own as well, he rips open the condom cover and takes the condom out, rolling it on his cock, hopefully it won’t rip too much. Finally, he returns to the lube bottle and empties it out completely on his hand, as he begins to rub and pump himself, slicking his entire dick.

“Hn.. ahh~♡” at the other side, Nazuna had already gotten into action. He already had a finger in himself, rubbing it in and out slowly, he doesn’t look like he found the sweet spot just yet. Inserting another two fingers in himself, he yelps a little louder, it felt like a pinch, but that doesn’t matter when he finally finds the good spot. “AHH! Ahnn~!” 

The moans that the blonde kept letting out were very distracting, Kuro could hardly focus on his own little job here, Nazuna was just too adorable, the way his voice breaks at the movements of his fingers, he bets he’d sound even better once Kuro pins him to the bed.

“Hnn.. I-I’m ready now~” Nazuna pulls his slicked fingers out and rubs them on the bed. “Kuro-chin..”

“Yeah.. I’m good to go as well..” Kuro begins to adjust himself so he could pull Nazuna under him.. that is what he planned until.. “huh? Nito?”

Nazuna placed his hands on Kuro and pushed him flat onto the bed. “Let nii-chan treat you for the night.” Nazuna bore a dead serious yet lustful look on his face.

“What, are ya gonna ride me?” Kuro says jokingly.

“Yes~♡” Nazuna replies with honesty and lust in the air. “Now be a good boy and let me take you in real good..!”

“O-Oh I didn’t think you’d actually...” Kuro was speechless, they usually play this out with Kuro fucking him into the mattress, but it seems that a drunk Nazuna has other ideas. “Well, go for it, big guy.”

Nazuna smirks and pulls Kuro into a quick kiss, brushing his red locks back. Despite Kuro’s tough build and looks, he was still very soft for a guy this big. Nazuna of course doesn’t stop at the kiss, he gestures teasingly at Kuro, to which the latter takes an initiative for and bites right onto the side of his collar, but not too hard to the point of breaking skin, maybe something that leaves a mark only. Kuro didn’t stop there, he kept going at it with leaving kisses here and there all over Nazuna’s cute frame, giving him marks all over the place.

“Hey.. Kuro-chin... let’s..” Nazuna’s eyes were hazy, overtaken by immense lust. “Let’s fuck like rabbits tonight~ Heheh~”

“Yeah I think not, Nito.” Kuro pulls Nazuna onto his lap. “Not when you’re drunk, I’d be afraid to accidentally hurt you.”

“Nyaaah ya won’t~!” Nazuna loudly giggles before placing a hand on Kuro’s large chest. “Then let me do it for you..”

And so he did, Nazuna used his other hand to stretch himself so he could take in Kuro’s cock. The tip was on the rim of his ass, Kuro was trying his damn best to not just thrust in without warning, that would be too uncalled for, and very mean too. As if he read his mind, the blonde boy finally started to lower himself on the other man’s dick, it was so SO big, despite how used to it he had gotten, it still stung every time he gets it in the first time, but that was not necessarily a bad thing either.

As Nazuna slowly lowered himself, his leg suddenly loses balance and slips, and he directly slips right down Kuro’s large cock, sheathing him almost immediately, which came at the cost of a loud pained scream, with his eyes seeing stars. “KYAAHHNNN~?!”

“Hnngh! ..s-shit.. are you okay, Nito??” The red head begins to panic, seeing how Nazuna’s mouth was still open as if he suddenly lost his voice, was the pain unbearable? Does he need to stop? “H-Hang on!! I’ll pull out!”

“N-Nooo..!” Nazuna whines shakily, his entire body was vibrating, his little dick was twitching, and his breathing was very heavy. “A-A-Ahh...hh... K-Kuro..chin... so.... b-biiig...!”

“Calm down, take a few breathes, you just fully landed like that.. we could stop-“

But Nazuna refused to listen, as he shakily raises his body once more. “Kuro-chin... makes me... feel so.. w-warm..” Nazuna reached a hand out to Kuro’s, leading the latter’s own hand to the tiny boy’s nipples. Did Nazuna still want to go through all this? Well, he might as well go along with it or else Nazuna might get mad at him, he’s pretty scary when angry. From what Kuro can understand from the hand gestures that Nazuna is implying, he wants his nipples to be played with, and that he shall do. Leading the way, he leaned in and gently brushed over one of his nipples, earning a soft whimper from the blonde, that’s right, Nazuna’s nipples are very sensitive, that could definitely ease some of the sudden pain from earlier.

Meanwhile, Nazuna was slowly pumping himself up and down the big dick, making sure to fill himself all the way to the brim, and Kuro was surprised his cute little ass could handle him like that, but Nazuna was always pretty feisty and enduring like that. The rabbit decided to increase his speed a little bit, going from slow pumps to almost hopping on Kuro’s lap, his whimpers and little groans began to turn into slightly louder moans and lewd gasps. It seems he’s finally starting to feel good.

“Hnn.. ahahhh~ Kuro-chin.. is so.. g-good..!” Nazuna hopped faster and faster, the slicking noises of his ass sliding in and out, his lustful voice, even the sound of skin on skin, it was all so much for Kuro, he had to control himself and try his best not to flip them over and fuck relentlessly into his lover. He restrained himself by leaning into Nazuna’s chest and biting on one of the nipples, while his other hand stroked and pinched with the untouched bud. At this point, Nazuna’s moans were starting to sound desperate.

“Ahh.. N-Nito.. your ass is so... tight and.. amazing..” Kuro groaned out, as he took breathers from sucking the adorable lush nipples of his cute boyfriend. Not able to handle the pleasure anymore, Kuro instinctively thrusts upwards into Nazuna, hitting his prostate spot on. “AHHHNN?!!” 

The smaller man screamed out with intense pleasure, grabbing Kuro by his red locks and pulling on them. This was so good, his ass felt amazing, and his body was vibrating with excitement, and to add onto it, he was feeling very light and drunk, it just made he feelings intensify so much more, he felt like he could ride Kuro’s cock forever. Nazuna bounced up and down the dick while moaning absolute nonsense, he was starting ro seriously lose it. “Hahhhahh~ K-Kuro-chin, kyaahh~!!” Kuro thrust once more into the boy, he decided to let go of the cute nipples to squeeze on his babe’s adorable ass, god, it was SO tight, this alone could make him cum satisfied.

“Uwahh..!” Nazuna’s eyes shot wide when Kuro suddenly grabbed his untouched aching dick. It was small, but painfully aching with the need of a warm touch. “K-Kuro-chin!! Y-You’ll.. make nii-chan c-cum!” Kuro pumped the small dick with love and gentleness, which was incredibly teasing honestly.

Everything was going so frantically, Nazuna was on the verge of coming, while Kuro was entirely panting and eager to release, he has to warn him. “Nggh.. Ahh..! N-Nito.. I’m going to..”

“Ahhhh~!! P-Please!! Kuro-chin!! Fill me up with your cum~!! ♡” Nazuna screamed out. The room reeked of the smell of sex, along with the amazingly lewd moans and gasps of both of them. With the two of them incredibly close to release, Kuro decided to just increase his pacing on Nazuna’s dick to the max, whilst the latter thrusts himself down Kuro’s entirely balls deep.

“Ahh!! AHH!! I-I’m!! C-CUMMI- AHHNNNHMM~!! ♡” Nazuna moaned in ecstasy upon his wonderful orgasm, splashing his fluids onto both his and Kuro’s chest and stomach, letting out the most melodic whine ever. With that, he gets much tighter than before on Kuro, which was already on the edge, so he takes this initiative to thrust into his partner’s sensitive ass once, twice, and...

“Hnnggh!!” Kuro groans loudly as he orgasms hard inside of Nazuna, his dick twitching (Noticeably to Nazuna), thankfully he was wearing a condom, so hopefully not much managed to get out. But he could still see how some cum has already leaked out, did the condom break? That’s fine either way. Kuro pulls himself out of Nazuna and removes the condom off, tying it and flinging it into the nearby trashcan.

With that, Nazuna immediately splays himself on Kuro’s chest, hugging him tightly, to which Kuro tried to warn since their chests are still very sticky from all the cum. “H-Hey.. now there, we’re still kinda dirty.” But Nazuna refused to listen, tightening the hug even more. Kuro just sighs and smiles, patting Nazuna’s head.

“Kuro-chin. Did you know, I love you.” Nazuna spoke out of nowhere, catching Kuro by surprise.

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for 3 years, I know, and I love ya too.” Kuro reminded the now less drunk boy, he must have sobered up during this, at least majorly if not completely.

“Come on now, we need to shower or we’ll stink by the morning.” Kuro tried to untangle Nazuna off him.

“Mmm~ but Kuro-chin is sooo warm..” Nazuna hummed into a yawn. “Be a sweetie and let nii-chan sleep~” He completely ignored Kuro’s request as he hugged tightly on him, pushing him to the bed.

“C-Come on! You said you’d listen to me before, h-hey..!” Kuro complains. “Ah, he fell asleep fast.”

Nazuna’s soft snores were like smooth vibrations on Kuro’s body, well.. he might as well enjoy the moment. He stroked his lover’s hair gently, brushing the blonde locks away, he was a sight to behold.

“Ah.. I forgot.” Kuro looked beside him and noticed. They never drank their tea. “He’s gonna scold me I bet.. but it’s his fault anyways.. heh, lil’ mischievous rabbit..”

♡ ♡ ♡

“Hnn.. huh..? Kuro-chin.. Good morning..” Nazuna woke up feeling incredibly stiff, just what happened last night?

Looking around him, he noticed an opened condom package, an empty lube bottle, and Kuro, naked, but so was Nazuna. Slowly he recalled the events that happened from the day before. He got drunk with friends, Kuro came to pick him up, and then they had sex. Oh.

Nazuna’s face was suddenly as bright red as beet, did he.. r-ride Kuro?

“U-Uuuu... UMYAAA~!!” Nazuna screamed in embarrassment. “K-K-Kuro-chin saw my drunk self like that..”

“It’s alright.” Kuro replied from his position, nearly sending Nazuna into a heart attack. “Heh, you were pretty adorable.”

“Ghh! S-Shaddup!!”

Kuro laughed and pulled Nazuna into a quick, gentle kiss. Well, maybe getting wasted every now and then wasn’t bad, Nazuna thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Nazuna broke a bar table once
> 
> Twitter: @doesemily


End file.
